


Out of Date and Full of Jam

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: Set during the episode "Grand Stressed Auto".Originally written March 2019
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Out of Date and Full of Jam

"The Mark IV is part of the team! You can't get rid of it because it's out of date and full of jam"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm out of date and full of jam. You wouldn't get rid of me, would you?"

"Oh Penfold, of course not!" Danger Mouse scooped the hamster up in his arms and gave him a massive hug. "You're the love of my life" he said, stretching his arms out but not putting Penfold down. The white mouse looked his husband directly in the eyes and added "I can't imagine my life without you"

"Oh Chief, I love you too!"

Danger Mouse brought Penfold close for another hug, then their lips met for a brief kiss.

"Ahem!"

The mouse and hamster looked over at the Professor. They'd been caught up in the moment and forgotten she was there.

"If you two are finished, could we get back to the matter at hand?" the Professor asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry, Professor" the couple said in unison and Danger Mouse put Penfold down. They shared a loving glance and held hands while Squawkencluck continued her explanation.


End file.
